


Ashley and the battle with Chairman Rose(Random episode of Adventures of the Dimension Travelers)(IDK What to write for a summary)

by AshleyJ2020



Series: The Adventures of the Dimension Travelers [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Ashley has an Inteleon, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IDK what to write for a summary, Maybe Chairman Rose will learn to not mess with Meowth, Protectiveness, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJ2020/pseuds/AshleyJ2020
Summary: IDK what to write for a summary...
Series: The Adventures of the Dimension Travelers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121675





	Ashley and the battle with Chairman Rose(Random episode of Adventures of the Dimension Travelers)(IDK What to write for a summary)

"Klinklang, Wild Charge!" Chairman Rose commanded his Pokemon. The Gear-like Pokemon charged at the cat Pokemon. Meowth dodged the attack long before The Gear Pokemon reached him. Rose growled. "We'll see about that cat." He said. He reached out his arm to command his Pokemon, but he never got the chance to do anything before another voice was heard. "Intelion, Snipe Shot!" A familiar voice commanded. Rose turned to look at where the voice came from but was blasted by water. Meowth's eyes lit up at the command and soon realized what happened.

Rose looked at the 11-year-old standing before him. "So! Did you come to rescue your little friend? Well, you're too-" Rose trailed off after James tackled him. "Yes!" Ashley exclaimed. The two men battled each other while Ashley climbed the mountain-like terrain after Meowth. Rose finally threw James into Jessie and cornered them just as Ashley freed Meowth.

"You will NEVER save your idiotic cat!" Rose said, glaring daggers at the duo. "He's not idiotic! He's our brother!" Jessie screamed before kicking Rose in the face. She grabbed James's wrist ran (A/N: I loved typing this moment)

Rose got up and chased after them, but was stopped by Ashley's telekinesis. Ashley threw him up into the air and a wall. Jessie and James had already made it out alive just as the building began collapsing. They knew Ashley would make it out alive, but Meowth wouldn't be as lucky, making them worried for his well-being.

Meanwhile, Ashley and Meowth had gotten to the ground before the ceiling collapsed and the building was destroyed.

"MEOWTH!!!" Both Rocket agents screamed in horror. Jessie had already broken into tears while James just stood there in shock. Suddenly, Ashley wandered out of the rubble, holding Meowths wrist as tightly as she could.

"MEOWTH! YOUR OKAY!!" The rocket agents cried in happiness. Ashley let go of Meowth's wrist and let him join his friends while she looked at the building. "Goodbye Rose." She said before looking back at Team Rocket, who were hugging Meowth tightly in tears.

She smiled. The three were a little family. "Mission complete." She muttered to herself.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> No, I will not kill Meowth and yes, I will make a backstory for Ashley. Anyways, hope you enjoyed my random episode of Adventures of the Dimension Travelers! Crossing off!


End file.
